


Lost time

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Criminal Minds Fanfiction, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Fluff, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau - Freeform, Other, criminal minds/reader - Freeform, worried team members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: When hotch, morgan and JJ along with other members of the team are worried about the reader because shes later to work and isn't answering her phone. Sending morgan and JJ to the reader's house caused them to discover a big secret of her's.





	Lost time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you guys enjoy reading this and this is a short one and most of this is dialogue since this is my first fic ever. <3 : )

Hotch had ordered Derek to call y/n after she hadn't come into work when she was supposed to. After her phone went to voicemail for the fourth time he hung up the phone and growled out of anger. And rubbed his hands over his face in irritation.

"She still hasn't answered her phone?" Hotch questioned.

"No, I called her phone four times she still isn't answering her phone," Derek exclaimed.

He was worried about her it wasn't like to do this. She would never miss coming into work on time. Since she has a perfect record of coming into work on time ever since she joined the bau almost a year ago.

"OK, I want you and JJ to check her house to see if she's there," Hotch told Derek before he went over to JJ and told her the same thing.

Before he knew it he and JJ were in the black SUVs the government provides for them. On the way there he began to realize the trouble that she may be in. That he didn't even what to happen to her because he cared too much for her.

"Derek, she's going to be oka-." JJ had started to say before she was cut off by Morgan.

"You don't know that she could be missing or dead in her house." Derek hissed.

After that JJ pulled over on the side of the road in order to calm down Derek.

"Listen, Derek, I know you're afraid she may be hurt. But I promise you she isn't hurt and she's okay." JJ assured Derek.

"You wanna know why because she's strong and she's a fighter," JJ added before putting the car in drive and continuing on the path to y/n's house. Secretly JJ feels the same way Derek does but she knew one of them has to be strong. Sooner or later she wouldn't be able to hold it together any longer.

As soon as they got to y/n's house JJ got the key from under the welcome mat. JJ struggled to unlock y/n's front door due to her body trembling out of fear and vision blurring due to tears building up in JJ's eyes but was successful on the second try and pocketed the key.

Derek and JJ raised their guns and walked carefully into y/n's home but then stopped and put their guns in their holster when they saw her sleeping figure on the couch along with a three-year-old who looked almost identical to her.

Shock filling their bodies as they put two and two together and realized all the time she denied going out after solving a case or going home early and taking her paperwork with her. They finally snapped out of it when y/n woke up.

"What are you guys doing here." y/n asked groggily as she sat up on the couch rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Hotch sent us here when you wouldn't answer your phone." Derek and JJ answered.

"I'll to tell Hotch you're okay," JJ said as she walked away to make a phone call to hotch.

"So, when were you going to tell us you have a daughter or were you going to keep it a secret." Derek insinuated.

"To be honest, I wasn't going to tell anyone because I wanted to keep her safe." Y/N went on. "I'm sorry if I made you feel some sort of way." Y/N apologized.

"Its fine I just wished you told us instead of keeping her a secret," Derek said as he accepted her apology.

But in the meantime, it won't take that long for the rest of the team to realize that y/n has a daughter.


End file.
